sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster House (film)/Gallery
Concept art, screenshots, and promotional images from the film, Monster House. Concept Art DJ (concept art (headshot)).png DJ model (headshot).jpg DJ (concept art).jpg DJ model (front).gif DJ model (rear).png Nebbercracker Lawn.gif Kids at Pizzeria.jpg Chase Scene.jpg Making the Dummy.png Chowder (concept art).png Chowder model (headshot).gif Chowder (full-body model).jpg Jenny (concept art).jpg Jenny model (head shot).png Jenny model (full body).jpg Jenny (concept art (headshot)).gif Jenny in the library.gif Young Nebbercracker.jpg Old_Nebbercracker.jpg Nebbercracker_(after_going_to_the_hospital).png Nebbercracker_(headshot_and_body_model).jpg Nebbercracker at work.gif Peering_Out.png Constance.jpg Constance (full-body model).gif Constance (headshot).png Constance's Remains.png Constance Skeleton.gif Zee (concept art).jpg Zee (model).png Cops vs. House.png DJ Bedroom.gif Mayville.jpg Pipes pop-up.jpg Young Bones.gif Zee and Bones roughhousing.jpg Attack on Jenny.gif Jenny in danger.gif Nebbercracker's House (active).jpg Nebbercracker's House Final Form Sketches.png Nebbercracker's House Final Form.jpg Nebbercracker's House Concept Art.jpg Reassembled House.gif Landers & Lister (concept art).jpg Landers (full-body).png Landers (headshot).gif Landers + Lister (concept).jpg Lister (headshot and full-body model).jpg Screenshots Monster House Opening 001.jpg Monster House Opening 2.gif Monster House Opening 03.png Monster House Title Screen.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-54.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-103.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-126.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-160.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-176.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-220.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-239.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-249.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-255.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-265.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-282.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_0129.jpg DJ's_photos_of_Nebbercracker.gif Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-435.jpg Bumping_into_car.jpg Best_Buddies.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-588.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-640.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-696.jpg Basketball in the face.gif Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-724.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-770.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-889.jpg Monster House Screenshot 0277.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-981.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1047.jpg Monster House Screenshot 0314.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1066.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1098.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1152.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1209.jpg Monster House Screenshot 0359.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1293.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1368.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1386.jpg Bossy Babysitter.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1455.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1580.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1672.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1717.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1749.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1873.jpg 640full-monster-house-(2006)-screenshot.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1998.jpg Late-night gamer.gif Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2023.jpg Eavesdropping.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2192.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2217.jpg DJ_sneaks_out.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2270.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2328.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2355.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2388.jpg Bones_gets_eaten.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2517.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2547.jpg Construction_Site_Foolery.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2601.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Investigation.jpg Chowder_crawling_to_house.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2856.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2881.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_0775.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2917.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2926.jpg Chowder_fleeing_from_house.jpg Constance_Roaring.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2960.jpg Constance glare.gif Monster House Screenshot 0806.jpg Zee_and_Jenny_conversation.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_0906.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3450.jpg Infatuation.jpg Chowder and DJ watching Jenny.png Jenny_approaching_house.jpg Not_Good.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_0931.jpg Jenny_horrified.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3567.jpg Constance_Attacking_Jenny.jpg DJ and Chowder to the rescue.jpg Saved.jpg Jenny grateful smile.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3745.jpg Introductory Handshake.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3816.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3830.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3841.jpg Chowder_meeting_Jenny.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3984.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4032.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4043.jpg Chowder_arm-farting.png Jenny_unamused.jpg Chowder_embarrassed.png Constance eats dog.gif Kids horrified and shocked.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1120.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4397.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4424.jpg Reprimanded.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4480.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4536.jpg Pushy_Jenny.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4631.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4660.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4678.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4722.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4775.jpg Go for the Heart.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4861.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4896.jpg Concocting A Plan.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4932.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1301.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5028.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5031.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5039.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5049.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5068.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5125.jpg Deploying the Dummy.jpg Ready Aim Fire.gif monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5256.jpg Send in the Dummy.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5343.jpg Busted.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5473.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1434.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5555.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5640.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5693.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5716.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1484.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1485.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5745.jpg Monster House Screenshot 1491.jpg Lister Devoured.png Monster House Screenshot 1507.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5840.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5890.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1538.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6064.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6096.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6108.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6209.jpg Staying Hidden.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6328.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6411.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6468.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6482.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6624.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6636.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6723.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1733.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6822.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6846.jpg Jenny_gets_sucked_up.png Attack_of_the_stairs.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6938.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6957.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1791.jpg Jenny swinging on lights.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7005.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7034.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7044.jpg Run_over_by_an_ambulance.png Nebbercracker's Return.jpg DJ,_Nebbercracker,_and_Constance.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7440.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7458.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7500.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7561.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7575.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7611.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7653.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7663.jpg Constance_falling_down.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7689.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7711.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7722.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7740.jpg Making a 'Keep Away' sign.png Nebbercracker_yelling_at_kids.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7770.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7794.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_2002.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7841.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7844.jpg Anger_shoots_through_the_roof.jpg The Great Abode Has Escaped.png DJ,_Jenny,_Chowder,_and_Nebbercracker_fleeing_from_Constance.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7906.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7911.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7918.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7930.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7941.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7950.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7965.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7984.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8000.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8006.jpg Constance chasing heroes.gif monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8048.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8063.jpg Taking a stand.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8142.jpg Remorseful Constance.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8199.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8241.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8272.jpg Nebbercracker's Resolve.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8299.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8307.jpg Chowder_the_Hero.jpg Excavator Attack.jpg Nebbercracker_asking_DJ_for_assistance.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8400.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8409.jpg Jenny falling into the lake.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8421.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8435.jpg New_Plan.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8470.jpg To The Crane.jpg Chowder_vs._Constance.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8535.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8556.jpg The Victor.png Congrats.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8615.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8634.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8661.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8674.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8694.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8739.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8756.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8777.jpg Monster House Screenshot 2248.jpg Constance chasing Chowder.jpg Smooch!.png Monster_House_Screenshot_2269.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8887.jpg|DJ and Jenny crawling along the crane. Chowder ensnared.png Chowder in peril.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8938.jpg Jenny_throwing_dynamite.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8989.jpg High-flying dynamite assault.png Dynamite down the chimney.gif DJ_grabbing_Chowder.jpg Ka-Boom!.png Take Cover!.jpg Shield Your Eyes.jpg Monster House Screenshot 2306.jpg Aftermath.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9078.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9100.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9118.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9141.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9172.jpg Nebbercracker's_Gratitude.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9306.jpg Monster House Screenshot 2393.jpg Tricycle returned.png Jenny finger signal.jpg Bonding.gif Hug Time.png Friendship Hug.jpg A Loving Friendship.png Smiles of Passion.png Jenny going home.gif Farewell.jpg Welcome Home.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9561.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9570.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9600.jpg A make-shift Halloween costume.jpg Trick-or-treaters.gif Bones climbing out of remains.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_2486.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_2499.jpg Cops emerging from ruins.jpg Cops' night out.png Monster House Screenshot 2529.jpg Zee, Skull, and Bones.jpg Zee rejects Bones.jpg Bones gets turned down.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9880.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9882.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9883.jpg Promotional Monster House Theatrical Poster.jpg Monster House Chinese Poster.jpg Monster House Poster.jpg Monster_house_ver4.jpg Monster_house_ver5.jpg Monster house_ver6.jpg 12049719_890946644323055_951665735501186811_n.jpg Behind the scenes Co-Star Kisses.png Character Tracking.jpg Daryl MH Premiere.jpg Director and Film Leads.jpg Mitchel, Sam, and Steve.jpg Sam Lerner 'prepping' to play Chowder.jpg Sam Lerner Motion Capturing.jpg Steve Buscemi Motion Capture.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Galleries